Asesinos
by Lolit
Summary: U.A. SasukexNaruto GaaraxLee. Sabaku no Gaara y Uchiha Sasuke, los dos asesinos más prestigiosos y fríos de todo Japón.¿Pueden unas sonrisas bonitas y unos ojos bellos derretir el corazón de dos asesinos?
1. Asesinato I Imperfectos

**_Asesinos_**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei_

**_Asesinato I_**

**_Imperfectos_**

Se levantó cuando el sol estaba cayendo, se preparó un café y escuchó el ruido de la ducha, su compañero de apartamento y de trabajo, se debería estar dando un baño, preparándose para un nuevo encargo.

Dentro de unos minutos seguramente llegarían Temari y Kankuro, con los nuevos detalles para el siguiente asesinato.

A eso se dedicaba la empresa Sabaku, eran asesinos a sueldo y contaban con los mejores de todo Japón.

La empresa estaba dirigida por los jóvenes hermanos Sabaku, Temari y Kankuro, y uno de sus mejores asesinos era Gaara, el hermano menor, el más letal, el que nunca había fallado en una misión.

Su compañero en las misiones era el segundo mejor asesino de la empresa Sabaku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ambos tenían 22 años, pero contaban con la experiencia y la prolijidad de los más veteranos, ellos eran la elite de los asesinos, y solo se ocupaban de las misiones más peligrosas, importantes y las mejores pagas, las de rango A.

A ellos dos no les detenía nada, ellos vivían para matar.

"Y los demás viven para ser asesinados"

Gaara iba por su segundo café, cuando Sasuke ya estaba cambiado, sentado en el sofá, en la espera de los hermanos de Gaara. Se estaban tardando demasiado, y ellos odiaban la impuntualidad.

Y cuando estaban por empezar a maldecir, golpearon la puerta.

Los hermanos Sabaku habían llegado.

Sasuke se dirigió a abrir la puerta, sabía que Gaara no iba a hacerlo, por él que se quedaran golpeando todo el día, se lo tenían merecido por haberlo hecho esperar.

- Buenas tardes - dijo Sasuke y se hizo a un lado para que entren.

- Buenas tardes, Sasuke, Gaara. - Temari se sentó en el sofá y Kankuro la siguió, estrechando la mano de Sasuke y dejando unas carpetas sobre la mesa.

- Se tardaron.

Y ahí estaba Gaara, siempre tan dulce, tan directo.

- Había tráfico - le restó importancia Temari.

- ¿Y bien¿Hay una misión para esta noche, o no?

- ¿Con prisas, Gaara? - sintió que su hermano menor la miraba con aires asesinos, pero no la intimidaba en lo más mínimo. Ella también era una asesina de elite, pero tuvo que dejar de serlo cuando tomó el mando de la empresa. - Kankuro, abre las carpetas. ¿Preguntas?

- ¿Cuántos son? - preguntó Sasuke.

- Es una misión larga, que llevará varias noches. Pero lo de hoy solo es la primera parte. Nos han contratado para eliminar a todos los pertenecientes a la empresa Ma.Ki, todos los que tengan acciones, poder, influencia. Quiero un trabajo limpio, sin errores. Por lo investigado, son dos clanes distintos, son una sociedad.

- No me haz contestado, Temari. ¿Cuántos son hoy?

- Tres. Kankuro... muéstrales.

- Enseguida. Está es Maito Kurenai, 33 años. Socia secundaria. - sacó la foto de la carpeta y se la pasó a Sasuke, que luego se la dio a Gaara, que estaba mirando por la ventana. - Esta es su hermana menor, Maito Tenten, 19 años, socia secundaria. - sacó la segunda foto y se la pasó a Sasuke. - Y por último el único hijo de Kurenai, Eiji, de tres años. - sacando la última foto.

- ¿Cuántos somos?

- Ustedes eligen a quién más incluir, les dejo a su disposición el equipo. Pero yo les recomendaría a dos asesinos muy buenos que han surgido.

- No.

- ¿Qué, Gaara?

- Con dos asesinos es suficiente. Sasuke y yo nos podemos hacer cargo perfectamente de las dos mujeres y el niño. No necesitamos otro asesino más. Sólo necesitamos personal técnico.

- Como quieras. Kankuro.

- Esta es la casa, tiene cuatro habitaciones, que se encuentran en el segundo piso. La de la izquierda es donde duerme Tenten, la del fondo es de Kurenai, y la de la derecha es del niño. En la primera planta está el living, el comedor, una biblioteca, y un salón de juegos. No tienen perro, pero si vigilancia. Son tres. No es necesario matarlos, pero si interfieren...

- ¿Algo más que debamos saber?

- No, Sasuke, nada más. Aquí tienes los planos, pero cuando confirmen el equipo se los envío por e-mail.

- El mismo equipo de siempre. No haremos cambios.

- enseguida se los envío. Se me olvidaba decir, no subestimen a las mujeres, ambas saben artes marciales, podrían oponer resistencia.

- Mejor así. Sino, no sería divertido.

- terminado el asesinato, se les pagará, cuando el cliente nos pague a nosotros. Ya hemos dicho todo, nos vamos Kankuro, ya es tarde. Hasta luego, Gaara, Sasuke.

Los hermanos Sabaku salieron del departamento y se encaminaron hacia el coche.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada, tan solo me da nostalgia, saber que años atrás éramos nosotros los que nos preparábamos para asesinar, no es tan divertido estar de este lado.

- Si se extraña. Pero hay que dejárselo al hermano menor, el es el asesino ahora, nosotros tenemos que encargarnos del negocio familiar.

-

Era una noche sin luna, todo estaba sumamente estrellado, e iban a ser las únicas testigos de los asesinatos que se estaban por cometer.

Sasuke ingresó por una de las ventanas, el se encargaría de Tenten, y Gaara de los otros dos. Las luces habían sido cortadas de ante-mano, todo estaba en penumbras y se guiaba por el recuerdo de las fotografías. Colocó bien su auricular, cualquier cosa se comunicaba con Shikamaru, que estaba en la camioneta.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, y sacó una linterna del bolsillo, se puso sus guantes y se acercó a la cama, Tenten estaba durmiendo, sería presa fácil. Se acercó más aún, no tenía tiempo para perder.

Escuchó un ruido sordo, y antes de que la joven abriera los ojos, acabo con su vida lo más rápido que pudo, para causarle el menos dolor posible.

Era un asesino, no un torturador.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, y Gaara salió de la puerta de enfrente.

- Vamonos.

Ambos habían acabado con una parte de la familia Maito, que junto a la familia Uzumaki, eran los dueños de la empresa Ma.Ki.

Y debían matar a todos ellos.

A todos.

Esa parte de la misión estaba cumplida.

Porque eran dos de los asesinos más peligrosos y letales, fríos, y prolijos. Eran perfectos en su perfección.

Lo tenían todo. Dinero no les faltaba, eran apuestos, inteligentes.

Pero en toda perfección siempre falta algo.

Algo que llenara esos corazones vacíos, algo que saciara esa sed de sangre.

Y la respuesta a esa imperfección, eran dos jovencitos que estaban destinados a conquistar a los dos asesinos más buscados de todo Japón.

Esos dos asesinos que tenían como misión matar a toda su familia.

Inclusive a ellos dos.

* * *

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Que gusto saludarlos. Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo y pueda contar con sus comentarios.**

**_Shampalwe._**


	2. Asesinato II Ángeles

_**Asesinos**_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei_

_**Asesinato II**_

_**Ángeles.**_

Se despertó más temprano de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero tenía esa sensación en el pecho que le hacía sentir… confuso, dolido. Sentía tristeza, angustia y no sabía bien porque era, a que se debía. Tenía esa saensación extraña en la boca del estómago que le decía que algo malo sucedió o estaba por suceder, y eso, en cierta manera, no le gustaba.

Consultó el reloj-despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, y trató de contener un bostezo. Ya estaba desvelado y una vez despierto, nunca podía volver a conciliar el sueño.

Maito Lee, de diecisiete años, estudiante del último curso de la preparatoria se desperezó y se dirigió al curto de baño, evitando hacer ruido para no despertar a su mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto.

Lee y Naruto se conocían desde que tenían memoria, ya que sus padres eran grandes amigos y socios, ambos dueños de la famosa y respetada empresa Ma.Ki., herencia familiar, y ellos, prácticamente, crecieron juntos.

La madre de Lee falleció el día de su nacimiento, y todos pronosticaban que su marido, Maito Gai se hundiría en la tristeza y en la depresión, ya que amaba con locura a su esposa. Pero cuando tuvo en brazos al pequeño y recién nacido Lee, dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran y prometió que saldría adelante por él, por su hijo, al que nunca le faltaría nada y lo criaría con mucho amor, y nunca permetiría que alguien le hiciera daño, primero, tendrían que pasar sobre su cadaver. Igualmente, nunca volvió a casarse, el vivía, respiraba y trabajaba solo por su hijo Maito Lee.

Lee se parecía físicamente a su padre, tenía su color de cabello azabache y sus ojos negros. Era muy atlético, pero tenía su cuerpo delicado y frágil, igual que sus rasgos delicados, iguales a su madre.

Prácticaba deportes hasta el cansancio y era el capitán del equipo de futbol, siempre trataba de dar lo mejor de sí.

Lee se tomó todo su tiempo para bañarse y prepararse, aunque aún era muy temprano, pero tendría tiempo de sobra para repasar antes del examen de esa mañana, y luego despertaría a Naruto, para que desayunaran y se dirigieran hacia la preparatoria.

- Naruto… despierta, Naruto.

Eran las seis de la mañana, cuando Lee decidió despertar a Naruto, aún era temprano, pero era mejor que su rubio mejor amigo se vaya despavilando si no quería reprobar ese examen, porque Iruka-sensei era muy bueno y condescendiente, pero tampoco iba a permitir que Naruto desaprobara… otra vez.

- Vamos Naruto…

Lee siempre tenía paciencia, pero a veces, Naruto le hacía perder parte de ella, aunque luego sonreía y todo estaba bien.

Se acercó a la cama de su mejor amigo (que se querían tanto y se consideraban hermanos) y comenzó a sacudirlo suavemente.

Después de dos minutos Lee se dio cuenta de que eso no daba resultado, cuando su amigo seguía dormido y murmuraba cosas que Lee no llegaba a entender.

A veces, hay que llegar a medidas que uno no quiere, pero todo era por su bien.

- Naruto, despierta… - suspiró, no quedaba otra.

A Lee no le gustaba gritar… pero en este caso…

- NARUTO… ¡¡NO HAY MÁS RAMEN EN TODO EL MUNDO!!

Un cuerpo salió de debajo de un par de sábanas y frasadas, como si hubiese ocurrido una explosión y estaba preparado para salir huyendo.

- ¿¿QUÉ??

La cara de Naruto en ese momento hizo que Lee se riera, aunque luego tuvo que aguantar sus gritos y sus quejas y un sermón de "10 razones por las cuaes NO hay que meterse con SU AMADO Ramen".

El Ramen era la comida favorita del joven, y si fuera por él, viviría a ramen por el resto de su vida, pero Tsunade-obaachan no lo permitiría ni en mil años.

Naruto vivía con su tía Tsunade y su padrino Jiraya, a los cuales quería y adoraba, y él, era la adoración y el orgullo de ambos. Sus padres habían fallecido en su trágico accidente de auto, y él había quedado a cargo de su padrino hasta que su tía regresó a la ciudad a hacerse cargo del pequeño de seis años. A pesar de la pérdida de sus padres, Naruto siempre sonreía, un poco para esconder su dolor, y otro poco para que los demás no se preocuparan tanto por él.

A las siete Naruto y Lee estaban terminando su desayuno (Naruto estaba comiendo Ramen), ya alistados y cambiados con el uniforme de su preparatoria.

Ese día, el padre de Lee no los acompañaba a desayunar porque había salido muy temprano, cosa que había extrañado a Lee, pero era mejor no preguntar, aunque temía que se relacionara con esa sensación extraña que aún no lo abandonaba, pero mejor decidió dejar eso de lado por un rato y concentrarse en sus estudios, para que su padre se sintiera muy orgulloso de él, más de lo que ya estaba.

-

La preparatoria a la que asistían era una de las mejores del pais y generalmente iban hijos de prestigiosos magnates, famosos y personas muy influyentes. A Naruto y Lee no les gustaba llamar mucho la atención, pero a veces, era inevitable.

Naruto medía mas o menos 1.70, como Lee, sus mechones rubios caían sobre su rostro, y le daban un toque tan angelical, que era un crimen. Sus ojos azul cielo eran hermosos y más de uno quería perderse en ellos.

Pero ambos estaban solos, y bastante despreocupados al respecto, nadie les llamaba la atención, por eso, nunca habían salido ni a un cita, con nadie.

Ambos tenían muchas admiradoras, que solían seguir a Lee a los entrenamientos de fútbol, en los cuales eran un poco escandalosas y querían linchar a cualquiera que osara cometerle aunque sea un ínfima falta a su adorado Lee.

A Naruto le parecía muy divertida esas situaciones, aunque a Lee no tanto, porque si no entrenaba en serio con sus compañeros, (ya que no lo marcaban mucho), en un partido real sería una desventaja, ya que los otros contrincantes si irían a por él.

Lee era el genio del trabajo duro, siempre se esforzaba el doble de lo normal y nunca se rendía, porque el no nació siendo una estrella del deporte, sino que lo logró con dedicación y entrenamiento.

Naruto era gracioso e ingenioso, y tenía a muchas babeando por él, aunque él, tan despistado como siempre, nunca se había dado cuenta. Era ingenuo y soñador, testarudo y tenaz, pero una de sus cualidades más presentes, era que tenía un corazón de oro, tan amable, sincero, dispueso a ayudar a todos, y a la vez tan sensible, suceptible y tan frágil… que habría que tenerlo en una cajita de cristal para que no se rompiera y nadie lo quisiera lastimar o jugar con él.

A él le gustaba el Ramen por sobre muchas cosas, también practicaba deportes, pero estaba en el club de tenis, y al igual que Lee, era el capitán.

También había chicas que iban a su entrenamiento, pero no eran ruidosas ni escandalosas, ya que las miradas que les dirigía el sub-capitán las hacia quedarse bien tranquilitas.

Generalmente, Lee y Naruto siempre estaban juntos, y se les sumaba su amiga Hyuuga Hinata, una chica de cabelo azul, bastante tímida y que estaba enamorada de Naruto, aunque este no lo supiera ni lo sospechara.

- Llegamos temprano, exagerado.

- Es mejor llegar a tiempo, sigamos repasando, tienes que apobar esta vez, si no, Iruka-sensei se enfadará contigo.

Naruto suspiró resignado, pero sabía que le iría bien, porque sino, el esfuerzo de su mejor amigo no valdría la pena.

Pero es que literatura a veces le aburría.

Lee y Naruto siempre se quedaban un momento fuera, ya que a esa hora siempre pasaba Tenten de camino a la universidad.

Tenten era dos años más grandes que ellos dos, y el tiempo que compartieron preparatoria, ella era como la hermana mayor, que los protegía de las "acosadoras".

Siempre era puntual, y les extrañó que aún no llegara.

- ¿Todavía no contesta? – preguntó Naruto.

- No… espero que no le haya pasado nada.

- Llama a la casa.

Mientras Lee marcaba el número de la casa de Tenten, los dos muchachos no se percataron de que un pequeño grupo de tres personas los estaban espiando, controlando sus movimientos, su entorno, sus horarios.

Ellos eran el grupo de reconocimiento, el que se informaba de cada detalle, señalando minusiosamente en un informe que luego sería presentado a Temari y Kankuro, y luego estos se los enseñaban a los asesinos, generalmente de mayor rango, porque cuando tenían que tratar con asesinos de bajo rango, se encargaba otra persona.

Uno de ellos anotaba en su cuaderno, mirando de vez en cuando a los muchachos. Los otros dos se removieron un poco en sus asientos, preguntándose que harían los jóvenes, al ver que Maito Tenten no llegaría hoy a saludarlos, porque por lo que veían, aún no estaban enterados de nada.

Ellos sabían que Maito Lee y Uzumaki Naruto eran los legítimos herederos de Ma.Ki., y a pesar que no les interezaba mucho los negocios, algún día ellos se tendrían que hacer cargo de la empresa, y por ello, eran la amenaza más fuerte de la persona que contrató los servicios de los Sabaku.

Pero también sabían, que al ser los herederos, serían a los últimos que los dos asesinos de elite tendrían que eliminar.

- Nada, nadie contesta. – se mordió el labio inferior, preocupado - ¿Y si les pasó algo, Naruto?

- Yo también estoy preocupado… ¿Y si vamos a la casa de tu prima?

Lee lo meditó un momento. Estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero faltar a clase y aun examen estaba mal, y si iban y no había pasado nada, luego su padre y Tsunade les regañarín e Iruka-sensei los desaprobaría y Naruto suspendería.

- Mejor entremos, si para el almuerzo no sabemos nada de ella, iremos a ver. Será lo mejor.

Naruto asintió, y ambos echaron un vistazo por el camino que siempre venía Tenten, y que nunca más volvería a recorrer.

-

A pesar de querer concentrarse en el examen, Lee no pudo lograrlo del todo, pensando una y otra vez en Tenten y en Kurenai, que tampoco había contestado. También pensó en Eiji, pregutándose si realmente todo estaba tan bien como quería creer.

Cuando salieron de las clases, y al no tener noticias, Lee y Naruto decidieron ir a la universidad de su prima a buscarlo.

- Lee-kun, Naruto-kun… ¿Siguen preocupados por Tenten-senpai?

- Iremos a ver si fue a la universidad, ella no suele faltar, salvo que se lo pida Kurenai, pero como tampoco contesta.

- No tardaremos mucho, estaremos del vuelta para la hora siguiente Hinata-chan.

Ambos jovenes se despidieron de Hinata y comenzaron a salir del edificio.

Lo que le sorprendió a Lee fue reconocer a uno de los guardaespaldas de su padre esperándolo fuera de la preparatoria.

- Lee-san, Naruto-san – saludó educadamente. – He venido a acompañarlos hacia un lugar, los escoltaremos. A ambos. Gai-sama y Tsunade-sama los están esperando.

Lee le había pedido expresamente a su padre que no necesitaba guarda espaldas, ya que la preparatoria era segura y nunca le pasaría nada, y le parecía sumamente extraño que uno de ellos, y de gran confianza de Gai, haya ido por ellos dos.

Algo malo sucedía.

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- Es mejor que ambos suban al auto.

Lee y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación, pero no discutieron y subieron, si Gai y Tsunade los llamaban, era algo muy importante.

-

Aún estaban en estado de shock, conesternados, anonadados, con las lágrimas en los ojos y una opresión en el pecho.

Ninguno de los dos aún podía a asimilar lo que le habían dicho.

Ahí estaban, vestidos de negro, y en el fondo de la sala, los tres cajones con los cuerpos de la familia Maito, Kurenai, Tenten y Eiji.

Ni Lee ni Naruto pudieron acercarse, aún en la mente de Lee resonaban las palabras de su padre.

"_Kurenai, Tenten y Eiji están muertos, los han asesinado"_

_no puede ser cierto´ _pensaba Lee.

_ellos no pueden estar…´_

Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas, estaba retrocediendo, negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

¡¡Ellos no podían estar muertos!!

Salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo oidos sordos a los llamados que le hacían, sumido en la negación y en la desesperación.

Naruto salió inmediatamente detrás de él, sabía como debía estarse sintiendo, Tenten-oneechan era como una hermana para él, que siempre estaba ahí para pedirle consejos, con su sonrisa tan cálida…

Y pensar que nunca más la verían…

-

Hacía ya más de tres horas que estaban sentados ahí en ese parque, uno al lado de otro. Lee había corrido bastante y fue bastante dificil alcanzarlo.

Naruto lo consoló y le prestó el hombro para que llorara, le partía el alma ver a su siempre sonriente mejor amigo Lee en ese estado tan depresivo.

Daría todo para poder animarlo.

Lo que fuera.

Ya estaba bastante oscuro, y no tenían ni idea de que hora era y menos en el lugar donde estaban. No habían traido los celulares y seguro Gai y Tsunade estarían muertos de preocupación.

Lee y Naruto se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar envueltos en el silencio de la noche. El rubio miraba para todos lados, para poder guiarse y saber donde estaban, pero el lugar no le parecía familiar.

Caminaron más y más, y el lugar les resultaba un poco escalofriante, aunque aún Lee seguía tan absorto en lo que había pasado que aún no reaccionaba.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos jóvenes dieron un salto involuntario y se dieron vuelta, un hombre con una sonrisa de depravado los miraba como queriendo comerselos con los ojos.

- No es hora para que los niños como ustedes estén fuera de casa.

Tragaron con dificultad y retrocedieron dos pasos, eso no les estaba gustando nada.

- ¿Ya quieren irse? – dijo otra voz detrás de sus espaldas, cortandoles la posible huida.

- Mejor quedense a jugar un rato.

Y sin darse cuenta, ámbos estaban acorralados, sin poder huir, siendo amenazados por esos dos hombres con unas navajas, y vayase a saber que intenciones tenían para con ellos.

* * *

_Siento mucho la tardanza, pero al fin pude escribir algo que me gustara, ya que mi inspiración está de regreso._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews._

_Nos vemos en el Asesinato III._


End file.
